muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 210: George Burns
Kermit is hassled by Daily Scandal reporter Fleet Scribbler, who blackmails his way backstage at The Muppet Show and is determined to spin everything he hears in a negative light. He even offers Miss Piggy a picture spread if she'll give him the real dirt on the Muppets. Soon, even the Swedish Chef is talking to Fleet, who answers in mock-Swedish. Songs/Sketches * "Cuanto Le Gusta" (Miss Piggy, and the pigs) * "Train Back Home" (George, Rowlf) * "Chattanooga Choo-Choo" (four Whatnot men) * Veterinarian's Hospital: Telephone * UK Spot: "Wotcher Knocked 'Em in the Old Kent Road" (Fozzie, Statler and Waldorf, and the audience) *Guest Star's Dressing Room : George chats with Gonzo * At the Dance: "I Won't Dance" (Kermit and Piggy) * "Coffee Break Machine" sketch (Luncheon Counter Monster and the Talking Machine) * "It All Depends on You" / "You Made Me Love You" (George, Piggy, Rowlf, Gonzo, Scooter, Nigel, Blue Frackle, Baskerville and Miss Mousey) Notes *In Of Muppets and Men, Jerry Juhl said: "At the beginning of the second season we had a big reception for the English press. There was a tremendous turnout and lots of champagne and we chose this occasion to introduce a new character -- Fleet Scribbler, a very aggressive reporter -- whom we had written into the show. Naturally, the newspaper writers loved him and they splashed him all over the front pages of the tabloids. As soon as we began working with Fleet, we realized that he was simply abrasive and awful. We just wanted to get rid of him right away, but there'd been all this publicity, so we tried to stay with him for several weeks until we could drop him without anyone noticing." *Piggy declines Fleet Scribbler's offer to dish gossip on her fellow performers but changes her mind when he offers her a "picture spread... for page three." This is a reference to the British tabloid newspaper, The Sun, which features photographs of topless women on the third page, just on the inside of the cover. *When Miss Piggy is talking to Fleet Scribbler, she is wearing her Pigs in Space outfit, despite the fact that there is no Pigs in Space sketch in this episode. Episode Edits *Nickelodeon: The second backstage sequence was cut, as was Statler & Waldorf's comment about George's first number. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Fleet Scribbler, The Swedish Chef, Whatnots, Janice, Luncheon Counter Monster, Talking Machine, Pigs Background Muppets: :Droop, Zelda Rose, Miss Mousey, Baskerville the Hound, Blue Frackle, Nigel, Brewster Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Whatnot, and, Pig clapping on balcony. :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy and Fozzie Bear :Jerry Nelson as Fleet Scribbler, Pig, Talking Machine, Whatnot, and the Announcer :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Pig, Luncheon Counter Monster and Whatnot :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Whatnot, Pig trumpet player :Louise Gold as Pig Gallery Image:Bts_tms1.jpg|Puppeteers filming the "Cuanto Le Gusta" number. Image:ChatanoogaChooChooBTS_copy.jpg|Behind the scenes of "Chattanooga Choo-Choo." Image:George_Burns01.jpg Image:George_Burns04.jpg Image:George_Burns03.jpg Image:George_Burns02.jpg External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 8/2/1977 - George Burns (MS) __NOWYSIWYG__ 210